


Dad Sans

by tiredRobin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Sans, Family Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonverbal Frisk, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Route, Sans is Embarrassed, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredRobin/pseuds/tiredRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You call him dad in your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Sans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Skype mobile, at first, a short drabble for a friend. I haven't edited it, or had anyone else beta it, so my apologies about any mistakes.
> 
> I'm still bad at titles (and summaries).
> 
> BTW Frisk signs, and I use italics to represent that. You'll be able to tell when it's them and when it's just emphasis, aha.

You call him dad in your head.

Out loud ( _out loud,_ you giggle at the thought, because you don't speak so it's not really out _loud_ ) you call him Uncle, or Sans, or sometimes Puncle, because it makes him laugh (a genuine laugh, one that you're proud to draw from him). In your head, though, you call him dad. 

You call Asgore dad too, and it makes him happy. Even though he and Momma aren't together, even though Momma doesn't even _like_ him (you remember hearing her call him a "child murderer" over the phone when she didn't know you were listening, and it makes you recall things you wish you'd forget, but you never will) he's still you're dad, because he's big and soft and gentle and kind, and he makes the best tea and he lets you play in his garden and he doesn’t get mad when you get scared and accidentally-on-purpose trample his buttercups.

He apologizes to you for what he almost did, and you tell him you forgive him, because you do.

(You don't say it to him or to anyone else, but when you tell him you forgive him you're secretly saying that you forgive him not just for almost hurting you, but also for all the times he's killed you, too. It wasn't his fault, even though you still have nightmares about it.)

One day you and Sans are at the table and Momma is serving you up some eggs and toast and you're talking to her about your day yesterday—Sans had taken you to the park and you got to play with MK and pet a bunch of dogs—when you accidently sign "Dad" instead of Sans. You don’t notice—Sans, who’s been half paying attention, does, and he chokes on his coffee and has to put down the mug before he drops it or spills it on himself. Momma nearly lets go of the plate she’s holding, but that’s because she’s laughing at Sans, and you stop signing and stare at the both of them in confusion.

“You, uh, called me ‘dad’,” Sans finally says after he’s done choking on his coffee, and he sounds embarrassed. Your eyes widen and your face flushes and you must look absolutely alarmed, because he straightens immediately and pats your head reassuringly. “Nah, kiddo, don’t get so worked up over it. I don’t, uh,” he glances at Momma, who’s just beaming at the two of you, “I don’t mind it.”

You hesitate. _You don’t?_ You ask, because you’re kind of scared that it might bug him, which is why you’ve never called him dad before.

His grin seems genuine, if a bit flustered. “Call me whatever makes you happy, Frisk.”

Those words ring familiar and you recall that Momma had said something like that to you, back when you first fell in the Underground, and you’re filled with this soft, happy warmth like there’s a little sun in your chest, and you give him the biggest smile in the world and call him Dad again.

He's happy with it too, you learn later.

(He's also happy when you start calling him "Dunkle"; it permanently replaces Puncle.)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah I hope you enjoyed!! I'm not sure how I feel about this fic, personally. It kind of... moseys off, three paragraphs don't really belong, but... Idk. I wanted to post this? So here. *throws it at you and scampers off*


End file.
